


Flower

by NotHereAtAll



Series: Pokemon drabbles [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotHereAtAll/pseuds/NotHereAtAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and Yellow's love for flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! This is a mini drabble

Red never liked flowers but recently, he started liking flowers that are yellow. Especially sunflowers, because it reminds him of someone whose personality is just like the flower, bright and sunny. Seeing the flower would no doubt bring a joyful smile to his face. 

Yellow also had a new found love for red flowers. Especially red roses, whose colour reminds her of a special someone and the meaning of the flower matches her thoughts of him, making her heart pound faster every time she sees it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments ^^


End file.
